


the things friends know

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Other, Trans Mike Wheeler, it just is a fact of the character, not that that's actually relevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Lucas knows Mike's secret. Will Mike tell him, or will Lucas have to take matters into his own hands?
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	the things friends know

“You’re my best friend,” Lucas says to Mike across the basement card table, “you know that, right?”

Mike pushes aside a comic book and looks at him with a doubting smile. “We’re all best friends.”

Lucas crosses his arms. “You can trust me. You know, you can tell me whatever.”

Mike fidgets and looks down at the comic. “I do tell you things.”

“Some of them,” Lucas tries to catch Mike’s eye again, “but not all of them.”

Mike laughs, awkward and loud in the quiet room. “What are you implying?”

Lucas laces his fingers with Mike’s, hands splayed over a portrait of Captain America. “I know about you and Will.”

Mike looks up, eyes wide and frightened, and Lucas tightens his grip on Mike’s hand. “It’s okay, Mike. You two are kinda cute.”

Mike gives him a hesitant smile. “Are we super obvious?”

“Nah. I’ve just been friends with you two long enough to know when you’re crushing,” Lucas smirks, “And you were. For a long time. A really, really long time.”

Mike giggles a little. 

“And then all of a sudden things were different. You two seemed happier. And after a while, I don’t know, I figured it out.”

“And you don’t mind? You don’t think it’s gross or fucked up?”

Lucas shakes his head. “You’re my friends. I mean, it took me a few days to get used to the idea, but it seems to make you happy. That’s the important part, in the end, isn’t it?”

Mike smiles. “Can I hug you?”

Lucas doesn’t answer. He just gets up and wraps his arms around Mike.


End file.
